Chuky, the Doll
Chuky, the Doll is a comic written by Gastón G. Girard and Giuliano G. Rodriguez Vaccaro for the Pestalozzi Comic Class. It tells the story of fellow characters Gas and Giuli in their battle against Chuky (based on Chucky from the horror movie series "Child´s Play"). The comic starts with characters Willy (based on Willis from the TV show "Diff´rent Strokes") and John. John says "Whatcha talkin´ ´bout, Willis?" and they start fighting. Then it is revealed that it was just a TV series Gas was watching. Suddenly somebody shoots his TV with a shotgun and he hides, scared, behind his armchair. He grabs a bat with "BAT" written in it, peeks from behind the chair, and asks "Wh-who´s there?" to what Chuky answers "CHUKY!" freaking Gas out, enough to throw him the bat, and angering him more. Then Gas calls the police, but the cop just says "Stop kidding, kid". After that Willy comes in the house with a shotgun saying "Hi". Chuky shoots Willy with his own shotgun which angers Gas. He grabs Willy´s gun, the bat, and screams "This is for Willy!", but Chuky shoots Gas and says "This is for my grandma". The comic sees Gas as an angel alone in the sky with a halo, besides a weird guy with a Q cap who tells him he died doing a wheelie. After that Giuli appears floating under the clouds saying "Heeey, I come to float" (mimicking character Carlitox from the Argentinian TV series "Alejo y Valentina"). Then Gas asks the weird guy with the Q cap who is he, and he reveals to be Willy. The comic follows Chuky on a desertic street. Giuli and angel Gas ambush him and Willy appears holding on to a rope and kicks Chuky in the face. Chuky steals Giuli´s cap, puts it on, and says "Don´tcha see I´m Chuky, looser!" (mimicking character Alejo from "Alejo y Valentina"). They kill Chuky, Gas stops being an angel, and Giuli recovers his cap. Then Gas reads the comic script and tells Giuli and Willy they have to go to the Chuky factory and kill all the Chukys. The comic pictures Gas and Giuli at the Chuky factory with lots of dynamites. A bleeding Chuky with a chainsaw approaches them, followed by millions of Chukys jumping out of the factory window. Willy appears with his rope and shotgun, and it is revealed that Willy´s rope is tied to a firetruck that crashed against the factory. The bomb explodes, and a nuke explosion appears, but out of it comes Willy, with his rope in one hand and Gas and Giuli on the other. Giuli then cuts Willy´s rope, open a parachute and kills Willy, all while Gas falls. A Chuky attacks them, but John appears with a rope and the "BAT" bat and kicks it in the face, strong enough to cut its head. Then Giuli cuts John´s leg, making him die from excesive bleeding. A farmer appears saying "Hello, I am Vietnam" to what Giuli answers "Hello, I am Giuli. Bye!" followed by killing him with a Uzi. Then Gas reads the script and says that they must go around the world pursuing the last Chuky. Giuli says "NEVAH". The comic then captures them following the last Chuky at the Eiffel Tower wearing berets, at the Great Wall of China which is portrayed as a simple brick wall, and at the Mushroom Kingdom, with Gas disguised as Ness (from the videogame series "EarthBound"), Giuli as Snake (from the videogame series "Metal Gear"), and Chuky as Link (from the videogame series "Legend of Zelda"). Giuli eats a Super Mushroom, becomes giant, and kills Chuky with an Uzi, but Navi (Link´s fairy in "Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time") asks them why did they kill Link, meaning "Chuky" disguised as Link was really Link. Chuky enters the castle (which is at the end of all the "Super Mario Bros." levels). Giuli jumps over him with a knife, but Gas stops him because they hadn´t pulled down the flag (which is at the end of all the "Super Mario Bros." levels before the castle). He pulls down the flag, followed by a portal appearing in front of Giuli. Out of it comes Terminator (from the movie series "The Terminator") and tells Giuli he came to save him. Then Chuky kidnaps Gas in his helicopter (which looks exactly like Monotoli´s helicopter in "EarthBound") and out of the portal comes Robert Patrick (the actor for the bad terminator in "Terminator 2") saying "Hello, I´m Robert Patrick" (mimicking Robert Patrick from the "Alejo y Valentina" episode "Termineitor D.O.S"). Giuli shouts to Terminator "Terminator, save me!", to which he takes out his hair and says "I´m not Terminator". Giuli shouts "Willy!" thinking he is Willy, but it is revealed that he is Terminator 2 and that he took out his hair because Schwarzenegger uses a wig. After they kill Robert Patrick, Giuli tells Terminator they must go find Gas. The comic then switches to a train rail where Gas is tied to, and Chuky is waiting for the train to run over him. Ironically, the ones driving the train are Giuli and Terminator 2. Willy appears in his rope saying he´s gonna save them, but it is revealed that he is a mannequin hanging from somewhere and that his speech bubble is also hanging from somewhere. As Chuky sees that the train stopped, he blows a bomb where Gas was. Terminator 2 says "Negatip" to what Giuli answers "But how are ya gonna say ´Negatip´?" (mimicking a conversation from "Alejo y Valentina" which is exactly the same but with El Viejo and Arnold Schwarzenegger). After that Giuli asks Terminator 2 where is Gas, to what Terminator 2 answers "Analizing... Beeeeeeep...I dunno". After that a square appears saying "To Be Continued... Now". The comic then pictures Chuky in a strange base, with a cage with Gas in it, and a device with a nuke on it. Giuli tries to input the 3-digit password for freeing Gas, typing 123, but the device says "Denied" and the nuke starts to fall. Giuli inputs 132, and Gas says "Dude, what happened with the nuke?". His answer is provided instantly when the nuke explodes. Giuli wakes up and sees Terminator 2 and Mr. Saturn (from EarthBound) who seems to be who rescued them. Giuli jumps on Chuky with his knife and demands to him to tell him where is Gas, to what he answers "I´m NEVAH going to tell you" followed by him escaping. Mr. Saturn says he knows where Gas is, but before he can say it, he sees Gas holding on to a mountain. They start climbing, but are attacked by a dragon. The dragon badly hurts Terminator 2, and Giuli throws Mr. Saturn to it. In the meantime, Gas falls from the mountain, but is catched by a net put by Chuky, and the net is put inside his plane. Mr. Saturn goes through all three mountains (which hurts) and lands on the plane. Giuli and Terminator 2 throw a grappling hook to the plane, so Chuky turns on the Auto-Destruction and parachutes from the plane. Mr. Saturn unties Gas just in time to escape the explosion. Gas falls on a tiny island with only one palm tree on it. Mr. Saturn falls on the palm tree and knocks it down, so they use it as a raft. Unfortunately, it starts sinking, and a whale eats them. Then Gas tells Mr. Saturn to do like in Pinocchio, Mr. Saturn asks him to turn on a fire, to which Gas answers "No! We´ll use explosives!". Then the whale spits them out because "they weren´t light". The scene then pictures a Starbucks by the mountains, with Giuli and Terminator 2 drinking coffee and oil in it. But an avalanche falls on it (caused by Chuky). Then it´s page 7, and makes his triunfal appearence... James Bond, Agent 007! Giuli tells him it´s a Starbucks, and five minutes later James is asking them what they are going to do on Sunday. Terminator 2 is about to eat a Paty when a rock from the avalanche falls on him, then he says he was planning to finish his Paty, Giuli is pooping when a rock falls before him and he says "I, poop", and James is aiming his gun at a thief when a rock falls before him, giving the thief a chance to escape, then he says "I, catch the thief". Then Gas and Mr. Saturn appear in the old weird base of the nuke, now destroyed. Suddenly, Chuky breaks the wall and comes in saying "Do you remember me?" to what Mr. Saturn answers "No". Then Chuky locks them in a rocket and says he is going to send them to Pluto. There they discover Pluto "is real tiny" and launch off to Saturn, but an alien in a flying saucer with 4 speakers playing a music described as "Tutuchi" on it destroys Saturn. Gas and Mr. Saturn, angered, shoot at it, destroying the speakers. That angers the alien, who shoots at them. They must make an emergency landing at an unknown planet, which reveals itself to be Planet Wachiturro. Totally freaked out (the Wachiturros are really bad musicians) Mr. Saturn reveals that Mr. Saturns can teleport, and he teleports, only to appear at a black hole. They see the house of Zathura, and go in, only to find the malfunctioning robot in it. Then comes a classical Scooby-Doo-like persecution, followed by Gas and Mr. Saturn jumping out of the house, only to be swallowed by the black hole and starting teleporting to all kinds of wacky places, like the toilet at Starbucks, or the Mushroom Kingdom. In the meantime, the Zorgons (from Zathura) are dancing to the Tutuchi beat. Gas and Mr. Saturn plead to the authors to stop them from teleporting. The authors then appear, with Gastón saying he will make them stop teleporting, and Giuliano answering he doesn´t agree, and Gastón arguing that that´s too bad, and Giuliano saying too bad nothing. The discussion ends with Gas and Mr. Saturn stopping to teleport... in the alien´s flying saucer. Angered, the alien´s about to shoot them with a laser beam, but Giuli and Terminator 2 appear and throw the alien out of the saucer. Gas asks how the hell they got in there, answered quickly when a rocket with "STARBUCKS" printed on it is shown crashed against the saucer. The saucer is abducted by... the Death Star? A Stormtrooper with a bikini is seen in a spa, and also Darth Vader, who is revealed to be Chuky. The comic then follows Han Solo which is called to notice that "some idiots have arrived the star". Then Luke Skywalker flies in an X-Wing and destroys the Death Star, Chuky, Gas, Giuli, Terminator 2 and Mr. Saturn being the only ones to survive. Gas then decides to return to Earth, but they are ambushed by the USA Army leadered by Chuky, who says "Do you remember me? 2nd time". The saucer crashes, and Gas and Giuli´s friend Chaki (a real life friend) is a militar. Chuky cuts of his leg and kidnaps him, and along the alien they start off to space in a weird pencil shaped spaceship. Then Terminator 2 shouts "It´s time for the secondary characters" and throws Mr. Saturn at them. Then a monkey climbs up a vine and shoots Chuky in his head, while a TV on a Cypher appears saying "A monkey from a famous comic". Then the authors appear, and Gastón says "Famous? It´s a comic by us!". After that Giuli smashes Chuky´s head, ultimately killing him. Then Mr. Saturn, previously thrown by Terminator 2, lands as a head for Chuky´s body, but Giuli shoots Chuky´s body with a shotgun, freeing Mr. Saturn. The spaceship is revealed to be in space out of fuel, and with the Auto-Destruction on. The ship explodes, and a nuke explosion appears. Out of it comes... Willy, who saved Gas, Giuli, Terminator 2, Mr. Saturn, and Chaki. Giuli headshots Willy, and the authors appear. Gastón argues "But he saved their lives!" to what Giuliano answers "He shouldn´t be there" (mimicking exactly what they said as a result of Willy dying again). The comic then shows a plane with "Willy Airlines" printed on it. Then fellow protagonists Gas and Giuli from comic Lost Youngsters appear asking for help, but as the plane doesn´t go down, Giuli shoot its with a shotgun. Everybody dies except for Gas and Giuli. Giuli says he is more violent and starts shooting Giuli with a chain gun. Then Gas realized they are their past selves, but Giuli doesn´t care, and he keeps punching Past Giuli. Then Gas does a bad-drawn drawing explaining what happened: the alien captured them, sent them to the past, and you know the rest, and now the plane´s going to blow up. The plane blows up, and, because of the paradox of seeing themselves, the Past Selves dissapear. Gas says "Great. Now how are we gonna get back?". Giuli starts building something, which is then revealed to be the DeWilly (a parody of the DeLorean). They go to the future only to find it´s a wasteland under the control of the alien. The DeWilly´s wheels puncture, and through the window Gas and Giuli see Terminator 2 and Mr. Saturn are being whipped by an alien. The alien attacks them, and they respond with a missile. After that, the authors appear, and are swallowed by the comic. Gas and Giuli are abducted by the alien, and because the alien has an intimidating ray gun and they have nothing, they surrender. But the door opens, and in come real life friends Lalo, Pache and Facu, and also Terminator 2 and Mr. Saturn. The authors are looking from the window, and recognize their friends, so they ask how they got there. Their answer is provided when a flashback shows them that they were looking for them in the Comic Class for them to go to a birthday they had to assist that day (which was true) and were swallowed by the comic. Anyway, Giuli takes out his cap and reveals it´s a mini gun, and Gas takes out a revolver from his hair. They destroy the alien´s saucer, and the The End is revealed. Then the comic discusses itself saying that the end is false then true then false then true or false and finally true. The prologue tells what happened with the main characters. Terminator 2 became president, Mr. Saturn founded Nintendo of America, Gas accidentally tipped 20 motorbikes and won the Guinness World Record for most motorcycles tipped domino-style, Giuli won the lottery and became rich, and the others, well, nothing happened to the others. After that the real The End is shown, along with Chuky´s head, which suddenly becomes alive and says "I´ll be back". Trivia *Gastón says if he made a movie of the comic, every time Willy appeared, Ike´s Theme would play. *There are many references to the EarthBound series, ranging from small (like Chuky´s helicopter being the same helicopter Pokey stole from Monotoli in EarthBound), to obvious (Mr. Saturn), to really big (Chuky was designed after MOTHER 3 protagonist Lucas) because Gastón is a real big EarthBound fan. *Both Gas (character) and Gastón (author) seem to like Willy, while Giuli (character) and Giuliano (author) seem to hate him.